gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Bay International Airport
Easter Bay International Airport is an international airport serving San Fierro, San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and is the largest airport in the State of San Andreas. Influence The airport is based on the real-life San Francisco International Airport (SFO). The distinctive three-way entrance of Easter Bay International Airport mostly likely resembles the real-life Charles de Gaulle Airport (CDG) which is the largest airport in not only Paris, but the entire country of France aswell. Geography Easter Bay International Airport is situated at the southeastern corner of the city, just east of Foster Valley and a major freeway, and located to the south of Easter Basin. From here, the player can purchase Juank Air flights to and from Los Santos International Airport and Las Venturas Airport, but no flights actually take off or land, without the player purchasing a plane ticket via the vending machine. Being a busy airport, there are numerous aircraft parked at various locations, and Baggage carts moving about. This airport, as aforementioned, is modelled after San Francisco International Airport, which is located several miles south of the city. The main landing strip of Easter Bay Airport (pictured) extends out into Easter Bay, a distinguishing feature of San Francisco International Airport, whose main tarmac extends into San Francisco Bay. The airport is situated on an artificial island connected to the mainland by a small land bridge that provides the only road access. Entry There are three main points of ground vehicle entry to the airport - the first is through the underground car park, which terminates behind the control tower where the helicopters are; the others are through two direct freight ramps in the centre of the airport, one leading to the runway, the other to the hangars. One note: the gates governing these points of entry are only accessible once the player has passed Flying School and is considered a qualified pilot. However, the player can simply jump over the security cabin, or park a car and jump from the car roof over the fence, or can use the rear of a Packer as a ramp and drive over the fence. Through ingenuity, such as the use of various ramps and/or stunt jumps, the player can access the tarmac, but all aircraft are locked until pilot status is achieved, with the exception of the Maverick in the area near the hangars. There are signs on the surrounding fences warning that they are electrified, though Carl will not be electrocuted if he comes into contact with them. Events in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The airport plays a role in two missions. In the mission Mike Toreno, Carl and T-Bone Mendez track Mike Toreno in a yay van in the airport. Carl destroys it, and heads back to the pleasure domes in Battery Point. In the mission Ran Fa Li, Carl picks up a package from a Manana inside the parking lot of the airport, and has to take it back to a garage in Esplanade North, all while constantly being confronted by the Da Nang Boys, fierce rivals of the San Fierro Triads. Airlines and Destinations Weapons *Heat-Seeking Rocket Launcher - Between the large cylindrical storage tanks just south of the northeastern-most hangars Stationary Vehicles *Maverick - To the immediate northeast of the southern-most hangars *Leviathan - To the immediate north of the eastern-most hangars; to the southeast of the control tower *Raindance - Adjacent to the Leviathan - immediately southeast of the control tower *Dodo (2) - One in each of the pair of hangars on the south side of the airport, closest to the terminal *Rustler - Inside the easternmost of the pair of hangars on the south side of the airport, closest to the terminal *Nevada (2) - One is directly east of the south end of the terminal; north of the Maverick, the other is located to the west of the Leviathan. The former is sometimes colored blue. *Shamal (3) - Two immediately adjacent to the south end of the terminal. One outside the southernmost of the pair of hangars at the northeast end of the airport *Beagle - Northwest end of the airport, at the end of the main landing strip *Super GT - Parked next to the control tower at the north end of the airport, near the entrance ramp from the underground parking. This vehicle is almost always locked. *Blista Compact (only when wanted for export) - Parked next to the small building at the extreme southwestern corner of the airport *NRG-500 - Between the two eastern-most hangars among the group of buildings at the very south end of the airport. It spawns only (but not always, about 90%) when the player is nearby at 00:00, 06:00, 12:00 or 18:00. *Utility Van (3) - All three parked on the east side of the terminal *Tug - East of the terminal just north of the two Shamals *Baggage (3) - Two parked on the east side of the terminal. One parked near the Maverick and NRG-500 at the southeastern corner of the airport *Coastguard (10) - One moored at each of the wooden slips situated around the exterior of the airport Other *Body Armor - At entrance of the parking lot *Camera - In the grass at the southwestern corner of the street intersection closest to the airport *Three snapshots *Two Unique stunt jumps Prominent Mission Appearances * Mike Toreno * Ran Fa Li Glitch *The entrance gates appear to be glitched. If the player punches the access gate and turns away, the gate will open, allowing the player to drive a vehicle onto the tarmac and access the unique stunt jumps and weapons, though the aircraft will remain locked. Gallery EasterBayAirport.jpg|The view of the airport from atop the Easter Tunnel. EasterBayAirportBillBoardFront.jpg|Front view of the airport billboard. EasterBayAirportBillBoardRear.jpg|Rear view of the airport billboard. Flyboy.jpg|A pilot seen at neighbouring Easter Basin. Airport sf.jpg|The exterior of the terminal. Trivia *In the beta version of the game, the landing area was smaller. *The aircraft on the billboard at the entrance appears to be based on a North American B-25 Mitchell bomber. Navigation de:Easter Bay Airport es:Easter Bay Airport fr:Easter Bay International Airport nl:Easter Bay International Airport ru:Международный аэропорт Истер-Бэй Category:Airports Category:Transport in GTA San Andreas Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in San Fierro